NaLu Life
by FairyTailFanFt
Summary: As Natsu confesses to Lucy, he never knew how to say it. But, will Lucy feel the same way or will things change between them? Then, Gray steps in and asks to meet with Lucy. Lucy is hurt and Lisanna steps in to take Natsu away from her.
1. Chapter 1 The Talk

Chapter One: The talk

Lucy's POV

As I wake up, I hear the sound of birds singing. Then, I roll over to get up. But, someone or something was in my way. It was Natsu. I knew it.

"NATSU GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" I yelled trying to wake him up.

"Mehhhh…." He mumbles.

I just choose to ignore him for the time being. I get up and walk to the bathroom and take my shower. As I got done with my shower, I smell fresh baked fish, rice, and eggs.

So, I walk in to the kitchen to see who it was.

As, I walk I hear Natsu say, "Good Morning Lucy!"

"Aye!" Happy shouts.

My mouth almost drops to floor thinking, "NATSU MADE ALL OF THIS?"

"Good Morning." I say hesitantly. I blush as I see Natsu look at me.

"Are you sick? You look red…" Natsu says concernly.

Happy butts in and says,"She liikkess youu."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu and me yelled out together.

"Hai Hai, hurry up and eat so we can get to the guild." Happy says.

~After Breakfast~

Natsu's POV

"I have some stuff to so, I'll see you guys later." Lucy says to me.

When I walk into the guild I walk straight to MriaJane.

"So, did you tell her yet?" she says couriusly

"Well…. ImJustToNervousToTellHerAnyt hing!" I say really quickly.

"Okay, Okay, slow down…You like her don't you?"

"Yeah… it's just tha-"

"It's just that what? You're afraid of losing her?"

"Yeah…" I slumped down in my chair.

"Then, if you don't want to lose her you better tell her now…or…"

"Or what?" I say, looking scared.

"Someone else might snatch her up and away from you."

"That will never happen…" I say anxiously.

"well…you never know." MiraJane says in a sing-song voice.


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy

Chapter 2 Jealousy

~Lucy's POV

As I walk back to the guild, I think to myself. "What if I actually liked Natsu?"

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNo Snap out of it…" I say in my head. But, if I really did… I would get nervous around him. "Pshhhh I don't get nervous around him."

"Around who?" says a familiar voice.

"Oh Gosh! Wendy it's just you."

"HaHaHa It's okay…"

I give a sigh of relief.

"So, who's this person you 'don't' get nervous around?" she says raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm… can you keep a secret?"

"Of Course" Wendy says confidently.

"It's Natsu…"

Wendy just stood there not looking shocked. Not even one bit of a surprised look.

She stood there, looking at me.

"That's not a secret…" Levy said as she passed by.

"We all know that…" said Wendy.

"Ughhhh…" I slumped down at one of the tables.

"What's wrong?" asked Erza.

"How I get nervous around Natsu." I admitted.

"Oh yeah… We ALL know."

How do people know about this? What the heck? Is its THAT obvious? Or what?

I let out a big sigh. "I'm gonna do some training."

So I walked out to the back and called out Loki from the spirit world and did some training with him. After training we were joking around.

~Natsu's POV

I walk out into the back and I see Loki and Lucy joking around. No, It was more of flirting around just to make it clearer.

*Ahem* I clear my throat trying to interrupt them.

"Oi! Natsu!" Loki says with a smile.

"Long time no see!" I say, trying not to be jelous.

I noticed Lucy was being quiet and she just stared on to the ground. She was bright red when she noticed I was looking at her.

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" I say, trying to be concerned.

"Oh…Uhh…umm…Yeah, I-I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? You sound nervous about something." Loki asks.

"Y-yeah…I-I'm fine…I-It's really nothing. I'm gonna let you guys catch up."

As soon as Lucy left Loki asks me, "DID YOU ASK HER OUT YET?"

"W-WAIT WHAT?"

"Come on you heard me."

"Wait…"I say confused.

"What?"

"I thought YOU liked her…"

"Well…"Loki says hesitantly, "I DID."

I was schocked. "Ohhh." I said quietly

"You better hurry or someone can take her…"

"Yeah… that's true."


	3. Chapter 3 Courage

**Lucy's POV**

Finally, home at last. As I jump into bed, the thought of Natsu pops up in my head. Why am I thinking of Natsu at this time? Why Natsu anyways? Do I like him? Or what? I have to think REALLY have to think hard on this. If I don't, I can't get anywhere with this. I seriously think I like him.

"Wait… what the heck is wrong with me?"

Do I really like him?

Or not?

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

When should I tell her? How should I tell her? How can I tell her? Should I kiss her? Wait... no... not yet. All these questions are jumbled up in my head. All I can think about is Lucy. Her beautiful eyes and long flowing hair and her personality of kindness overflows.

Okay… I'm over thinking this too much.

"Natsu?" Happy tried getting my attention.

"…"

"Natsu?!"

"…"

"NATSU!"

"WHAT!"

"Are you thinking about Lucy?" Happy asks.

"…n-"

"You took too long to answer! You ARE thinking about her!"

"SHUT U-"

"Aye!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Lucy walks in to the guild. She catches Natsu's eye. Natsu doesn't really know what to say to Lucy. But, everyone's right someone can take Lucy away if Natsu's too slow. Natsu's thoughts are all jumbled up. While, Lucy can't seem to talk around Natsu. Natsu's still building up ALL the courage he needs to ask Lucy.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I don't know what to say around Natsu. It seems like I can't speak around him. As I get up to get a drink, Natsu comes up to me.

"Hi, Lucy." Natsu says cheerfully.

"…H-Hi, N-Natsu…" I truned bright red.

"Umm…C-Can you m-meet me at the s-sakura trees at sunset?"

I think in my head, 'WHAT IS HE GONNA ASK ME OUT? I HAVE TO THINK WAYYYY HARDER THAN THIS CRAP…"

"Y-Yeah…sure…" I said trying to be calm.

But, in the inside I was EXTREMELY NERVOUS and my heart beat was louder. I don't know what to say if he really does ask me out. I'm really nervous. Wait… WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR? Nonononono… not time to think about that,I have to think about my answer.

**~5 hours later~**

"U-Umm… Lucy are you okay?" says Wendy.

"Shh…"

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm…" I mumbled.

"U-Uhhh…"

"SHUT UP DAMN!"

"Even Lucy can be scary…" Wendy just slowwllyy walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 The Moment

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

It was almost sunset and I haven't even thought about what to say to her. I know everyone's afraid of rejection. But, I know I'll accept if Lucy doesn't feel the same way. If she does then…I'll do my best to love her always.

As I smiled, Happy gave me a weird look and said,"Why do you look stupid?"

Even though I was annoyed I still _TRIED_ to be nice.

"_STUPID_? What do you mean _STUPID_? I ALWAYS LO-… Never mind…"

I slumped down in my chair and Happy said,

"Are you _NERVOUS_?" My eyes widen and I answered "Me? Nervous? U-Uhhh Nooo… Of course not!"

Happy just rolled his eyes.

I probably _AM NERVOUS_. I just don't want to admit it. As I was thinking to myself, Mira came up to me with a bright smile and said,

"I heard you asked to meet with her…" As I turned red I answered quietly, "Yeah…" Mira gave me a cheerful look and said,

"I know you're nervous… don't be, I know you can do it…" Mira gave me a smile and went back to the bar. That actually helped me a little. I know I can ask Lucy.

Happy walks by with a fish in his hand and sings,"2 more hours…"

I start to twiddle my fingers telling myself, "Don't be nervous, don't be nervous…" I know I can do this!

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

Oh man! 2 more hours? What am I gonna say if he _REALLY_ asks me out? I guess I'll tell him how I feel at that moment…My heartbeat got louder and faster as the clock counted down…

"I guess I'll start walking to the sakura trees…" On the way there all I could think about is Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, and…guess what? Natsu….

When I got there he wasn't there yet, the sun was starting to set.

**Normal POV**

* * *

As, the sun was setting Natsu saw Lucy standing there. He walked up from behind her and said "Nice sunset, huh?"

When Lucy turned around she was face to face with Natsu. Lucy and Natsu turned red. They both knew what was going to happen.

As the sun was still setting, Natsu leaned in and kissed Lucy. They both said in their minds, "Is this really happening? Is this really how I feel?"

They both felt the same way.

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes and said, "I think I REALLY DO love you…"

He put on a smile.

Then, Lucy's eyes started to water and she said,

"I've always loved you ever since I joined Fairy Tail, I couldn't stop thinking about you…"

Natsu pulled Lucy in and gave her a hug. A hug that showed his TRUE feelings for her.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short! I might make the next one longer. I never thought anyone would be reading this...Thanks for reading! There's more to come in this story! \(^-^)/**

**Happy:It's over?**

**Natsu:No of course not!**

**Lucy: *blushes***

**Natsu: Lucy...you okay?**

**Happy:She ****_Liiikkess_**** you...**

**Natsu: (/.=)"**


	5. Chapter 5 The start of NaLu

**Natsu's POV**

I can't believe I kissed her. As, I hugged her I felt my cheeks turn red. After awhile I pulled away. I saw her turn red and she tried to look away.

I didn't know what to do. "I-I'm sorry if '_it_' was too sudden!" I looked away a little. Lucy took a deep breath and said

"I-I'm fine with _it._" She gave me a smile as she blushed. So, I smiled back. We walked over to one of the sakura trees and sat under it. As, I saw Lucy stare into the sky, I saw beautiful gleaming chocolate brown eyes. It made me smile. Then, after a while she leaned into me, she laid her head on my shoulder and she said, "You make me happy."

She looked up at me and smiled. Then, she put her hand on her leg. I reached out and held her hand. I thought to myself, "What the hell am I doing?" She locked her fingers into mine. Then in my head I said, "Thank God, she's okay with this." I let out a sigh.

Lucy looked up at me and said, "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just making sure if this is reality."

She giggled a little. Then, she kissed me on the cheek.

She smiled, "See… it_**is**_ reality…"

I felt my face turn bright red.

After awhile I noticed Lucy was getting sleepy. So, I carried her home. When I carried her home the guys in the boat said, "Oi! Lucy's boyfriend, take care of Lucy!" I nodded and walked into Lucy's house.I brought her to her bed and put the blanket on her. I kissed her good night. Then I sat on her couch. After, awhile I fell asleep.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

As, I woke up I thought to myself, "Morning _already_?" It felt like, last night was just a dream. Was it a dream? Or a dream come true? I got up and I noticed Natsu sleeping on the couch. I placed a blanket on him and kissed his cheek. Then, I went to take a bath to get ready for the day.

I kept asking myself whether last night was a dream, or not. It felt so real and it made me_ REALLY_ happy. When I got out I made breakfast. I also made Natsu's favorite, chicken and especially, fire. I felt proud of myself for some reason. I went over to Natsu and tried waking him up.

"Hey… sleepy-head it's time to wake up."

He groaned, "Mmm… 2 more hours."

So, I just _HAD_ to wake him up this way. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. As I pulled away I turned red.

Natsu FINALLY woke up.

"Hey…" He said sleepily.

I smiled at him, "Morning."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I yawned and said, "So… what was '_that_' for?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "What was '_what_' for?"

I smircked. "That kiss, so you can wake me up."

Lucy turned red and looked at the ground.

I chuckled a little, "It's fine, I was hoping you would do that."


	6. Chapter 6 Gray

**Lucy's POV**

As Natsu and I walk in to the guild, I didn't notice we were holding hands. When we walked up to the bar to talk to Mira, she noticed we were holding hands.

Mira chuckled and said, "You guys are so cute!" She gave out a smile.

Natsu rubs the back of his head and says, "I don't think we should let anyone else know." He blushed.

I nodded in agreement.

Mira raised her eyebrows, "Mmkaayy.." She said in a sing-song voice.

Natsu and I walked to one of the tables so we can talk. When we were walking to the table, Natsu had the urge to hold my hand.

I moved my hand and whispered,"Natsu, not here..."

He turned red and said,"Sorry, sorry... force of habit." He put on a nervous smile.

After we sat down, I said to Natsu, "Last night felt like a dream..."

Natsu looked up and said, "It because you fell asleep after 30 minutes..."

I turned red. "I know, I know... I ment in a different dream kind of...way."

Natsu thought for awhile and said, "Ohhhhh... You mean like, a _dream come true_..." He raised his eyebrows annd put on a smile.

I felt my cheeks turn red, so I look down.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy's such a sweet person. I smiled. I can't stop thinking of her. Everytime I leave her alone I get scared or flustered.

I just don't want anything to happen to her.

"Oi! DRAGON BITCH!" Gray calls out.

I turn around and saw Gray without his clothes again.

"THIS IS A GUILD FOR MAGES,NOT PERVERTS!"

As Gray walks up to me, he looks down and notices his pants are missing.

Asuka covers her eyes and giggles. Gray yells,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY PANTS?!"

He stormed out of the room. After a few minutes he came back.

I glared at him while sitting next to Lucy.

"Move..." He growled.

"No... pervert."

Lucy tried not to laugh. But, she snickered.

Gray looked pissed. "I just need to talk to Lucy... ALONE."

So, I just left, trying not to pick a fight.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Gray looked serious.

"Can you meet me at the Sola tree at sunset?"

My eyes widen, not knowing how to respond, I just said,

"Sure."

Gray smiled then he walked away.

Natsu come back and asks,

"What did that pervert need?"

I answered honestly,

"He asked to meet at the Sola tree at sunset..."

"HAAAAAAAAA?" He looked angered.

"It's probably no-" He interrupted me.

"I'm going with you, but I'm gonna hide."

"Okay..." There was no way I could stop him. He would've gone with me either way.

* * *

**Happy: Lucy...**

**Lucy: What?**

**Happy: Gray ****_liiikkes_**** you...**


	7. Chapter 7 Gray Part 2

**Natsu's POV**

Man… Gray's got me paranoid. Ugh… what if he "_confesses_" to Lucy.

"AWWW _HELL_ NAW!" I got angry.

Happy comes up me and says, "Where were you last night?" He squints at me.

I took a deep breath and said,

"…Somewhere…hehe…" I put on a smile.

Happy thought for a moment and said loudly,

"I KNOW… YOU WERE WITH _LUCY_ LAST NIGHT… _if you know what I mean_." Happy winked and snickered.

Everyone in the guild stopped and stared at me.

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT…" I defended myself.

Elfman came up to me and said, "It's about time."

He chuckled and walked away.

I looked down at Happy and yelled, "HAPPY!"

His eyes widened and he said, "Oh! Look at the time, I have to go!" and he stormed off.

I sighed and thought about Lucy. I'm worried about her. I'm also worried why Gray asked to meet with her.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I felt paranoid. I'm scared to find out why Gray wanted to meet with me. I look over to Natsu, and looked angry all right.

"Anything wrong?" Mira asks.

"It's just that…"I sighed.

"Go on…"

"Gray asked to meet him at the Sola tree at sunset." I slumped down in my seat.

"Do you mind if…"She said softly.

"If you can go?"I finished her sentence for her.

"mmmhmm…I just want to be there incase anything happens."

"Okay… but, Natsu's gonna be there too…" I said in disappointment.

I sighed.

Even with Mira it's the same, if I said no, she would still go. But, I still don't know what to do about Gray. But, at least I can count on Mira and Natsu if anything happens.

I sighed and just sat there, staring into space.

Then, Erza walks up to me and says, "Something's wrong… Tell me."

I looked up and said "N-No…N-Nothing's W-Wrong…"

Erza stared into my eyes and said, "Liar…"

I groaned.

Erza sighed and said, "I won't tell anyone."

I rolled my eyes, I had no other choice but to tell her, she's pretty scary.

She sat down next to me.

After I explained everything and I mean _EVERYTHING_, she looked at me with a blank expression.

She said, "I knew it…"

I looked confused. "You knew what?"  
She raised her eyebrows, leaned in and said,

"That _you_… and _Natsu_…would be _together_." She winked, then smiled.

"You still don't get my problem…"

"…Yes I do… So, what are you gonna do about Gray if he 'confesses' to you?"

"I was hoping _YOU_ would have the answer to that…" I put my head down on the table and sighed.

"Well… it's your problem…just listen to your heart…"

"Mkay…"

Erza got up and left while singing, "Just listen to your heart…Before, you tell him good-byeee…"

Well it was almost sunset, so I started walking to the Sola tree with Mira and Natsu.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When they got there it was still early.

Lucy waited on one side of the tree.

While, Mira and Natsu waited on the other side.

It was 20 minutes after the sun had set. Lucy saw Gray running,

"Sorry I'm late!." He yelled.

Before he reached Lucy, Gray tripped over a rock and landed on Lucy.

"Ow…" They both said.

Gray got up and helped Lucy up.

"Sorry." Gray said as he turned red.

"It's okay." Lucy smiled.

Natsu said in his head, "Grrr… It's NOT okay."

"Gray's gonna get it this time…" Mira said in her head.

Lucy sighed and said, "What did you wanna talk about?"

Gray tried to breathe, but somehow the nervousness wouldn't let him breathe.

"I-I wanted to a-ask you something..." Gray turned red and looked down.

* * *

**Gomenasai minna! This would've been longer but, I don't have enough time...**

**Happy: Natsu...Lucy...**

**Natsu&Lucy: Yeah?**

**Happy: What were you guys doing last night?**

**Natsu: Sleeping...**

**Happy: Haha "Sleeping..."**

**Lucy: HAPP-**

**Happy: Aye!**


	8. Chapter 8 Gray's question

**Gray's POV**

My heart raced and I haven't really thought this over . I don't really know how to say this. But, I can accept the fact that Lucy doesn't feel the same way. It felt hot all of a sudden. Maybe because, I'm nervous and scared. I felt my face turn red as I tried to ask her.

Lucy looked up and asked," What did you need to ask me?"

I swallowed down my nervousness and took a big breath then said,

"U-Umm…I-I have feelings for you, being m-more than friends."

Lucy looked at me with a shocked face. She couldn't find the words to say to me.

All she said was, "U-Umm…I-I'm w-wi-"

Mira interrupted her.

MiraJane came from behind the tree and said,

"What she's trying to say is that, she's already with…"

"Me." A familiar voice said.

Natsu came from behind the tree with a sorry face.

Lucy looked down on the ground. A breeze blew by and Lucy's knees fell to the ground. "Is this true?" I said.

Lucy's eyes started to water and she looked up and said,"I'm sorry."

I had nothing else to say or do, but just to accept the fact that Natsu and Lucy are going out.

I'm actually happy for them. I kneeled down to Lucy. She put her head up.

I looked at her, smiled, and said, "I'm happy for you guys!" I felt my eyes water. I don't know why I had feelings for Lucy in the first place.

"Well… I have to go… and don't worry I won't tell anyone else your secret." I got up and left. Before I knew it I felt tears go down my face.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsu's POV**

Mira sighed."Well… that went well." She tried to put on a smile and left.

Lucy and I sat under the sola tree.

She laid her head on my shoulder.

She sighed. Her expression looked sad.

"Is there anything wrong?" I felt concerned.

"I just feel bad." She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I'm sure he's accepts the way that you feel."

As she rested her head on my right shoulder I was looking into the sky.

Lucy put her head up and she was facing me.

As, I turned my head, before we knew it, our lips were crushed together, like it was ment to be.

As, we pulled away Lucy rested her head on my lap. I sighed. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I can't believe this is real." I smiled. "I like to see that smile one your face." Lucy says as she grins.

She puts her hand on my cheek and says, "I'm sure nothing will change between you and Gray… You guys are like… brothers."

I took my hand and placed it on Lucy's hand.

She took her hand off my cheek and held my hand. As we locked our hands together it felt like a puzzle piece.

But, I'm worried about Gray. I sure do hope nothing changes between us just because of Lucy's feelings. He's like my…brother after all. I don't want things to change.

Lucy and I still have to find a way to tell the guild about "us." We can't hide this forever.

As usual Lucy starts to fall asleep. I bring her to her house.

When I heard her sound asleep she mumbled, "I…L…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry this was short next one will be up tomorrow! I promise.**

**Happy: So you guys really sleep? Nothing else?**

**Lucy&Natsu: OF COURSE…**

**Happy: Natsu… That's just sad… -.-'**

**Natsu: URUSA-**

**Happy: Aye!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Job

**Natsu's POV**

I heard Lucy mumble something as she fell asleep.

I leaned in to hear what she was trying to say.

Lucy groans. "I-I L-love…y-you…I'm…S-sorry…" A tear slid down her face. I wiped it off her face. Before I got up and left, I kissed her cheek and put a blanket on her. When I walked back home, I wondered what she was dreaming about. I wondered whom she was saying, "I love you and I'm sorry" too. But, I really hope nothing changes between Gray and I.

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up, I took my bath and got into my clothes for the day. I'm scared to go to the guild. It's probably because I feel guilty about last night.

When I walked out my door I saw Natsu walking towards me.

"Lucy!" Happy shouts.

"Good morning! Wanna go on a job?" Natsu asks me.

I smiled. "Sure!"

When we got to the guild we walked up to the request board. We took the job to capture some… monster or some type of demon. Before we went to do the job we got some breakfast.

Happy snickers. "So…where were you guys last night?"

My eyes widen and before I knew it my face was red.

"We were with Mira, talking a walk." Natsu says trying to defend him and me.

**Normal POV**

When Natsu and Lucy Reached their destination in the mountains, their job was to hunt a monster.

"HeHe this monster might not be as big as you think Luce!" Natsu grins.

"I hope so…" Lucy says.

As they were walking, they heard growling and stomping. When they turned around, They saw a red 25 foot tall monster, with red devil eyes.

Happy's eyes widened, "Umm… I think that's the 'monster.'"

"I think so too." Natsu and Lucy say at the same time.

The monster turned to them and glared at them.. It growled and it unexpectedly hit Lucy and sent her flying.

**Lucy's POV**

As I hit the ground, I saw Natsu fighting.

"Hang in there Lucy!" He yells out.

But, before I knew it, I passed out, not knowing what happened. All I felt was pain in my head, my arms, and my legs. I felt light headed.

As passed out I heard Happy yelling my name, "Lucy! Lucy!"

Before I passed out all I saw was Natsu fighting with everything he had.

He was taking all his anger out. Then, everything went pitch black.

**Natsu's POV**

As I took down that demon bastard, I thought of Lucy. I felt concerned for her. After the job, I rushed Lucy back to the guild's infirmary.

Back at the guild I watched over Lucy, not intending to leave her side no matter what. I saw some sweat come down her face. As I wiped it off, I stopped and stared at her for awhile. I thought to myself, "Lucy, I really hope you're okay. I shouldn't have let you go on a job. It was my fault I let you choose the job. I'm sorry. I'm _REALLY_ sorry."

**~2 days later~**

Its been 2 days since Lucy was injured. I hope she wakes up soon. I'm scared. As, I looked at her, I saw her wounds. I wish I could've felt the pain, instead of Lucy.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy says, as she runs in, arriving from her job.

She looks at Lucy and says, "I'll heal her with my power."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Wendy healed all of Lucy's wounds, but the pain was still there.

Wendy looked at me and said, "I hope she wakes up soon." Wendy came closer to me and whispered, "I know you worry about her a lot, and I know how much you love her." Wendy left the room. Happy came in. "Natsu…" he said. "At least eat…" he said.

" Don't wanna leave her side…"

Happy sighed. "I'll bring you some food then."

I'm too sad to eat. I'm too depressed to eat. I want to hear Lucy's voice.


	10. Chapter 10 Lisanna

**~WARNING: Lisanna is a bitch in this story. I just had to... sorry.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Natsu's POV**

I couldn't sleep or eat without worrying about Lucy its been 4 days now. Why hasn't she woken up?

I'm always watching over her. I could never take my eyes off of her.

I hear the door open and I see Lisanna come in. She smiles and says, "Don't worry she'll be fine."

I looked down at the ground and Lisanna puts her hand on my chin and lifts my head up.

She looks me in the eyes and says, "Don't be sad anymore, I'm here." She snickers.

She tried to lean in and kiss me, I push her away looking shocked.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_" I yelled.

Lisanna gave me an evil look and said, "Don't worry you'll get tired of Lucy and you'll come back to _me_."

She chuckled and left the room. Mira came in as Lisanna left.

"I heard everything..." Mira felt embarrassed about her sister.

I sighed and turned to Mira.

"Just try to avoid her and keep her away from Lucy. You never know what she might do."

I was still filled with anger because of Lisanna. "Okay.." I said quietly.

Mira sighed. "I'm sorry about Lisanna, I just don't know what's wrong with her lately."

Mira left the room after that sentence. But, why would Lisanna do that? I don't know if she's jealous or angry.

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

Don't worry Natsu, I know you'll get tired of her and come back to me. Lucy is just a rich bitch. I can't stand her  
fake eyes and fake smile. Those boobs are probably fake too. I don't know how Natsu can stand her. Lucy deserved this  
pain anyways. I'll make Natsu love me again. He should have loved me instead of that _fake_.

I sat down at one of the tables in the guild.

Mira came up to me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_?!" Mira's eyes were filled with anger.

I batted my eyelashes and said, "What was what?"

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A WHORE?!" Mira shouted even louder. The guild got quiet and stared at us.

"You're embarrassing me..." I pouted.

"YOU'RE EMBARRASSING YOURSELF, _PUSHING YOURSELF ONTO NATSU_!"

The entire guild gasped and stared.

I slammed the table and left.

I hope, I just hope Lucy _never_ wakes up.


	11. Chapter 11: Filler and Update

Chapter 11: Lisanna is a Problem

~Natsu's POV

I watched over Lucy and thought about what Lisanna was about to do. What was she thinking?! I never knew Lisanna could be like that. I don't know what might happens when Lucy wakes up. But, I will NEVER let anyone lay a finger on Lucy.

Mira walks in, her face was red and she looked furious.  
"DON'T LET LISANNA GO NEAR LUCY!" She yells as loud as she can.  
I stand up quickly. "Clam down and breathe..."  
Mira takes a breathe and says, "I don't know what's gotten into Lisanna."  
I sigh and I become irritated.  
"But, she's after you..."

Me?! After _me_?!

~Lisanna's POV

Don't worry Natsu. You _will_ be _mine_. Just wait. You don't even need Lucy. You need _ME_.

-END-

This is her cousin and you're probably thinking, "Why does it end here?" well... Lexi, my cousin who wrote this, has been having problems, she started getting bullied again, getting into fights, shutting us out, and cutting. Last month when she was writing this chapter, she chugged a whole bottle of advil and she was brought to the hospital. She is taking therapy and she said when she gets better, she will update. So, be patient.


End file.
